


Don't let your eyes stray (I'm not good enough for you to stay)

by Oneroika_Lunae



Series: Space Love Story [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Ghosts, Hux is Force-sensitive and doesn't know, Hux is jealous, Jedi practice kind of, Kylo is a little bit obssesed with Rey, M/M, Stupid Force users, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been complaining about the scavenger girl for a few weeks now, and Hux starts to wonder if there is more than it looks to all that talk. </p><p>Or</p><p>Kylo keeps whinning way too much and Hux wonders if he has fallen for the scavenger girl because she is someone who can be Ren's equal with the force, while hux is just a normal non sensitive boring being.  </p><p>Frustrated, Hux tries to convince himself that anyone can use the force practising a bit.</p><p>Millicent is there to help.</p><p>Obi-wan is there to help ( and has dragged Anakin with him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let your eyes stray (I'm not good enough for you to stay)

Hux had been trying to work for the last our and a half and the pile of paper in his desk had grown after two visists from Phasma arrying more and more files. 

The cause of this lack of productivity was currently petting Millicent in the stylish black sofa where he was laying dramatically. And by dramatically Hux meant he was laying as long as he was with one leg flexed and another one over his eyes. And he didn't stop talking.

Hux was used to this and was able to tuned him out easily. But. This particular subject of conversation was pushing everyone of his buttons. 

The scavenger girl.

Rey from Jakku.

Ren had been whinning non stop for the last two hours and Hux was regretting he didn't carry a blaster around. 

He reached his limitt at three hours. silently, he got up, walked with all the dignity he could muster to Ren, snatched his poor cat from that bastard's arms and marched through the door towards his room. Once there, he blocked the door ( yes, he wanted to rant alone Ren, stay, the fuck, away) 

ONce safe in his domains, he put Millicent on the ground and peeled off the main layers of his uniform, leaving the t-shirt and the lower part of the uniform, ditching the boots, of course, he wasn't going to relaz on those things. He paced, furious. 

How dare that beast of a man, that, that, human disaster to flaunt his attraction for that miserable scavenger in his face? was he trying to provoque Hux? He had succeded, for sure. Hux wanted to murder her, murder him, murder both of them and dance on their tumbs. Then again, the poor girl was innocent. She was happy as a clam with the resistance and her rogue trooper. It was Ren who had started it all.

Oh yes she was marvelous.

So clever ( well of course she was clever, Hux thought, that, to survive on that dumpster Jakku was, she couldn't be stupid) Hux was clever too. He was the yougest General of the First order, and their best tactician. He was the only one who had confronted General Leia Organa in the battlefield and triumph. He was famous in the Academy for the subtle manipulation tactics, the plots, and the skillfullly elegant murders that won him the best marks of his promotion. He was, he trought, far smarter than that Jakku girl.

So brave, he said, bright eyed and half smiling ( Again, she was from bloody Jakku of all parts, a gutless crybaby would have died long ago) Hux hadn't been prone to flaunting his deeds in the battlefield, but he had been a exceptional sniper, climbing mountainf, towers, getting a clean shot and a swift victory all in one. And of course part the the officer course consisted in torture. You were of no use if once captured you sold the Order before they even started torturing you. Hux had known worlds of pain and resisted. 

So strong ( Jakku idiot!!! rings any bell? the girl has been carrying scraps of metal form here to there all her life, of course she's shredded) Hux touched absentmindely his own arms, trained from the gym but only enough to keep the muscles working properly, and to keep him form losing to much sucle form his inactivity. He was lean, and clearly not as muscled as Phasma or Ren. He had seen the girl. She wasn't ugly. Actually, she was what many would consider, cute, and attractive. 

Hux had his fiery hair and white skin as his only reedimng features. He looked at himself on the large mirror of his room. He was, he knew, a rarity. There weren't many redheads with his shade of hair. Most of them were more of a redish-brown shade, or deep red, the fiery orange hue was, indeed, weird to find, and highly apreciated by the slavers ( he hadn't realised how much, until one day when he was glad for Kylo's short temper and his stupid lightsaber) The creamy skin, even marked with the scars of his training in the academy and his service in the field, covered in freckles, was strange too. Exotic. Again, not many had freckles in all their bodies, not only their faces. 

But, the rest?

Not so noticeable. 

Hux knew he and Kylo had a especial connection. That they were, even if he wouldn't admit it, not even under the worst torments of hell, in a relationship. THat Ren practically lived in Hux's rooms, that Millicent was now Their cat, that Ren was Hux's boyfriend. 

But still.

No one had even wanted Hux like that. They wanted the fiery hair, the freckles, or control over the mighty general.

But Hux thought that Ren wanted him.

Him.

The idea of loosing him to some scavenger girl hurt.

Then again, a force user may understand him better. They would have a lot in common...

Nonsense. Hux stoped pacing and sat on the bed, with Millicent coming to him for cuddles.

That force stuff wasn't so important

Anyone would be able to do it, Just, just, they had more practice, of course.

It was a skill.

It could be trained.

It was useless if not trained.

Hux decided he would try. He sat, imitating Ren's meditating pose, and tried to empty his mind.

nothing

absoutely nothing.

Millicent was kneading his chest. he opened an eye and gave her the same looks as when she did something forbiden. SHe stoped and settled on his lap, purring. 

WHen he had meditated enough, he decided he needed to focus in something. 

Kylo liked to levitate things around. Hux went to his small kitchen and put the ornated salt container on the counter. He focused on it. 

Float. float. float. float. float. float. "Come on just float". nothing. Ren used his anger to do this, didn't he? Hux focused in all his exasperation and dark emotions and focused again on the container. he extended his hand. "Float"

Nothing happened. maybe he needed to meditate more. he concentrated in emptying his mind of everything. He tried to look inside of him, anything that could be The Force. There was something, yes, a warm nice feeling around him that felt like home. A meowing made him opened his eyes.

The force. of course. It was just Millicent circling him. He smiled and petted her. "I'm being ridiculous, right?" he went to retrieve the salt form the counter, but Millicent got there first and knocked it over the top and right into Hux's face.

It must have been a mighty blow to his brain, because in front of his extended hand the contained and the salt were floating before his eyes. Hux smiled. and GIggled, and laughted. What a wonderful allucination. All concusions were like this or this was because it was a cat-caused concussion? Since it was his allucination Hux moved his hand and willed the salt back into the container, the container back to the counter were it belonged. The thing floated around the room to do Hux's bidding. 

"I can elieve he actually mastered that after two minutes" said a voice behind him, and Hux turned, startled, ready to fight back to whoever was sent to murder him. The were two men, translucid blue men, floating in the door of his kitchen. One had a scar on his eye, a wild mane and a surprised expresion, dressed in the dark tunic of the jedi. The other man had a well kept beard and short hair, cream coloured tunic and a little smile. "You have to admitic, my former padawan, the boy has talent"

"Who are you, and HOw did you get in here?" Said Hux, the two men looked at him, startled, clearly haven't expected to be seen or heard. Millicent escaped the tight protective hug Hux's had her in, and went to weave herlself between her legs, and cleanly passed through them, no, no, no, no, Ghosts? impossible.  
"Calm down, General, we mean you no harm" said the one with the beard "You are the sick fuck who gave Ben the Me themed costume, I'm not saying I don't mean you any harm" the man with the scar said. the other one glared and cleared his troat. rolling his eyes, the other one waved and gave Hux a very fake smile " Yey, mean you no harm, just two ghosts doing nothing here, continue your training"

"Anakin! Don't be rude" admonished the normal one. he added "greetings, general Hux, I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, and this is my former padawan..." "Anakin Skywalker, you know, Darth Vather, The granfather of the boy you screwed on a ME themed costume"

Hux was trying to calculate how much time he had until the bleeding in his brain killed him and if Ren would happen to pass by and get him on time to the med bay, or if he would die because his cat dropped a glass salt container in his head. Probably, given the allucinations, he woulld die first. He started laughing like a mad man. the two of them looked at him like he was nuts. Well, Anakin did. Obi wan was an understanding look in his face.

"Since you haven't been able to see us before, and I'm pretty sure Ben didn't tell you about us, I should explain, I think, since Anakin is being his usually grumpy self" "Master I think is totally justified, You were there, you SAW" Hux watched them argue and bicker. They reminded him of his own relationship with Ren.

"Are all the Skywalkers irritating or only those I have met? Gods, he's just as terrible as Ren is" Obi-wan turned to look at him, argument forgotten, and laughed himself silly while Anakin fumed. Obi wan smiled at him "I have been dealing with them all my life, but I'm afraid the temper is a common occurence" "Luke is a sweet kid, Obi-wan, and Leia..." "Luke, you can save, but you know Leia has the Skywalker temper, just like her son" "I don't understand how did she name her son Ben, seeing how low your opinion of her is" "Because if they had named him Anakin he wouldn't have made it to the temple without falling into the dark side" "Ha.Ha.HA very funny Obi-wan, instead it took him what? ten years?" 

Hux cleared his throat "please if you are going to argue do it somewhere else, I don't want to waste this last minutes of my life watching you two doing verbal foreplay. I want some Kylo Amidala trash before I die" Hux got up and walked to the bedroom. He wanted Kylo in one of those senator outfits and the silly makeup. For some reason Hux didn't knew, it suited him too much for the general to resist. Oh, and under the senator robes, lacy underwear, and underbust corse and high heels, oh, and, of course, garters and silk stokings. What a way to go, he thought, with a silly perverted smile in his face. 

A shriek followed him to the dormitory "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID YOU STUPID PERVERTED GINGER DICTATOR WANNABE???" Anakin crossed a wall to shout at Hux's face, leaving the general quite confused "WHAT THE HELL IS KYLO AMIDALA?? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? WASN'T ENOUGH TO DEFILE HIS GRANDFATHER, HE HAD TO DO IT TO MY POOR PADME?? HASN'T SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH??" The room was trembling, it was like one of Ren's tantrums. It was much more frightening. Was he dying already?

Anakin's ghost flunged him to a wall, and everything went black.

He woke up on the bed with Millicent sitting in his face and Obi wan hovering over him. 

"I'm sorry, Anakin is a little bit.... touchy, when it comes to his grandson's... tastes... and Padme is something sacred to him..." Anakin himself was hovering in a corners, muttering to himself, rummaging over a pile of clothes on the floor that he had taken from Hux's wardrobe, the door had been broken and Anakin had dragged out the costumes Hux had had made for Kylo, along with the make up and the headresses, and the ghost was sulking over them.

"I'm not dead" obi-wan smiled "you sound surprised" Hux glared at him "well of course, this has to be an allucination" Obi-wan gifted him a sad smile "no, it isn't. I don't know if you noticed, but you are quite sensitive to the force" Hux arched an eyebrow "Clearly, I'm not, Ren would have sensed it, Snoke would have sensed it"

Anakin glared at him from where he was sulking " you are. You are a perverted, sick, ginger force-sensitive little shit" Obi wan moved his hand and Anakin became silent, clearly the former padawan hadn't forgotten his old habits of obbedience towards his master. 

"Concentrate on the items that Anakin has.... kindly layed out on the floor" "Obi-wan, this two are sick, come on, i know you think it too" Obi wan stared at the other ghost until he shut up again "and will them to move"

HUx snorted" i don't feel anything, I'm just hallucinating..." "then you have nothing to loose right?" Obi-wan said "please try?"

Reluctantly, Hux concrentated and reached with his hand. The warm feeling reapeared on his chest and the robe rised and went back where it belonged in the wardrobe "Try again" Hux reached inside his head and try to move another thing, but the box didn't want to move "The warmth you are feeling" said Anakin "seize it, bask in it, let it flow trhough you, imagine, imagine it flowinf around you, through your veins , and use it" Hux tried again, it was a very pleasant feeling, and in no time, the disadter Anakin had caused had been repaired. 

"That warmth if the Force inside you. You can use your feeling to control it, but not rage of fear like Ben does. He's on the grip of the dark side, you are ambicious, but not corrupted. Think about things you love..."

There was a beeping sound, a little explosion, and the sound of Ren stomping into Hux's chambers. Obi wan and Anakin looked at each other and then Anakin dissapeared. Obi wan looked at him one last time "remember, positive feelings, and concetration, is all you need...." and he faded as Kylo Ren invaded the room and threw himself into Hux's arms.

"I broke your door" said Ren, the sound muffled by Hux's own clothes "but that was your fault because you locked me out"

HUx hugged him and they stayed like that for a while. Ren spoke again "You are angry, why are you angry?" HUx frowned. The idiot didn't know? Well, Hux wasn't going to confess such a fatal flaw as his jelously, so Ren was out of luck for today. He kissed him, instead, and smiled wickedly "And if I am angry... what are you going to do to change it?"

Kylo kissed him back, giggling like a lovesick school boy "Well General" he said "I can think of a few things..."

It was a good thing that the hallucinations, or the ghosts or whatever they were had gone to wherever they came from, because Hux was pretty sure Anakin would have thrown another Sywalker sized tantrum if he saw what they did for the rest of the day in their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, please, check the rest of the series for more kylux fun ( and fluff and angst) 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying 
> 
> love
> 
> Luna


End file.
